Wyspa Berk
thumb|250px|Wyspa Berk z lotu ptakaWyspa Berk (ang. Isle of Berk) — stosunkowo niewielka wyspa będąca głównym miejscem akcji filmowej adaptacji książek Cressidy Cowell. Jest zamieszkiwana przez wikingów z klanu Wandali, a także przez smoki. Położenie thumb|Mapa wyspy Berk Wyspa Berk wchodzi w skład Archipelagu. Według filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka, znajduje się na północ od Beznadziei i niedaleko od Zamarzniesz na Śmierć (te dwie krainy geograficzne to prawdopodobnie komicznie nazwane miejsca, również wchodzące w skład archipelagu). Leży na równoleżniku. Wygląd Berk jest okrągłą, a raczej owalną wyspą, na mapach wyglądającą na niewielką. Znajduje się na niej wiele ciekawych miejsc, takich jak rzeźby geograficzne - np. skaliste łuki i klify, plaże, wodospady, potoki i kilka dużych lasów. Na tej wyspie została założona osada wikingów, ze względu na dogodne warunki klimatyczne i żywieniowe - żyje tu wiele zwierząt, hodowanych przez wikingów. Wioska Berk znajduje się w północno-zachodniej części wyspy. Jest niewielka, znajduje się w niej kilkadziesiąt lub kilkaset drewnianych domków. Jednak większą część wyspy porastają lasy iglaste, zamieszkane przez dzikie smoki i inne zwierzęta. Klimat thumb|Zima na Berk Wyspa Berk jest znana ze swojego niezwykle zimnego klimatu. Chociaż Czkawka twierdzi, iż zima trwa tu około 9 miesięcy i jest niezwykle mroźna, zaś przez pozostałe 3 miesiące pada grad, w filmach i serialu przez większość czasu panuje dość ciepła, słoneczna pogoda, a śnieg pojawia się jedynie w krótkometrażówce i kilku odcinkach serialu. Trudno określić temperaturę panującą na wyspie, bowiem większość wikingów nosi ciepłe skóry i futra, lecz nieliczni, jak na przykład Astrid, tuniki z krótkimi rękawami. Nad wyspą przechodzą regularne burze i zamiecie śnieżne. Burze może przewidywać wiking, a mianowicie Wiadro. Berk słynie też z krótkich i ciepłych lat. Mimo wszystko pogoda wydaje się być typowo ciepła. Znane miejsca Na wyspie Berk występuje bardzo wiele miejsc, pomimo jej niewielkiego rozmiaru. *'Wioska Berk' jest głównym punktem na wyspie. To tutaj mieszkają wikingowie. Znajduje się tu wiele domów, których głównym motywem architektonicznym są smoki. Są one budowane w miejscach o łagodnych zboczach. Jednak musiały być one odbudowywane po każdym ataku smoków. *'Dom Pleśniaka' to jedyny dom, który nie znajduje się w wiosce, lecz po drugiej stronie wyspy. Mieszkał w nim Pleśniak i Grzybek. *'Krucze Urwisko' to miejsce znajdujące się w niedalekiej odległości od Berk, w którym Czkawka zestrzelił Szczerbatka. *'Pieczara' to ogromna jaskinia znajdująca się gdzieś na wyspie, będąca ulubionym miejscem Mieczyka i Szpadki. *'Plaża Thora' to plaża, na której Wandale schowali się przez najazdem Łupieżców w odcinku ''Albrecht i Łupieżcy. *'Zatoczka' to dużej wielkości zatoczka zlokalizowane w centrum lasu na wyspie Berk. System władzy thumb|200px|Wyspa Berk nocą Berk jest wyspą, którą zamieszkuje plemię Wandali. Tutejszą władzę sprawuje wódz. Aktualnie jest nim Czkawka, który przejął władzę po ojcu Stoicku Ważkim w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Styl życia Na wyspie Berk większość wikingów mieszka w domach zbudowanych z drewna i wykonuje swoje normalne zadania, takie jak: patrolowanie wyspy, hodowla, rybołówstwo, polowanie, zbieranie miodu lub ziół, tworzenie ubrań, itp. Święta thumb|Obchody święta Snoggletoga Najbardziej znanym świętem na Berk jest Święto Snoggletoga, które odbywają się pod koniec listopada lub w grudniu. Przypominają one Boże Narodzenie. Z tej okazji cała wioska jest ozdabiana świątecznymi akcesoriami, a po środku placu stawiana jest choinka. W tym czasie obdarowuje się bliskich prezentami. W czasie Festiwalu Roztopów młodsi Wikingowie testują swoją siłę i odwagę w różnego typu konkursach. Trwa on przez okres trzech (dawniej), czterech (dawniej z dogrywką), sześciu (obecnie) lub siedmiu (obecnie z dogrywką) dni. Regionalnym świętem jest również Tydzień Borka - czas, w którym upamiętnia się pierwszego człowieka, który spisał wszystkie smoki i umieścił je w smoczej księdze. W czasie tego tygodnia odbywają się m.in. smocza parada oraz wystawa artefaktów Borka. Drobnym świętem na Berk jest Dzień Kadłubka, w którym czci się osoby, które straciły którąś ze swoich kończyn. Wydarzenie to zostało wspomniane w odcinku ''Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1). Fauna Na wyspie od dawna już mieszkają zwierzęta hodowlane, głównie do celów spożywczych. Są tą między innymi jaki, od których wikingowie pozyskują mleko, owce, strzyżone dla wełny, kury hodowane dla jaj, a także inne zwierzęta, takie jak kozy oraz dziki. W morzach oblewających Berk żyją liczne gatunki ryb, na przykład węgorze czy rekiny. Na Berk i w jej okolicach żyją różnorodne gatunki smoków. Do najpospolitszych tam gatunków należą: Straszliwce Straszliwe, Zębirogi Zamkogłowe, Koszmary Ponocniki, Śmiertniki Zębacze i Gronkiele. Spotkać można też rzadsze gatunki, takie jak Nocna Furia (poznano tylko jednego osobnika), Gromogrzmoty, Wrzeńce, Tajfumerangi, Zmiennoskrzydłe oraz Szeptozgony. Flora thumb|Niebieski oleanderWyspa Berk jest porośnięta zieloną trawą i kilkoma dość dużymi lasami iglastymi. Najbardziej znaną florą chwilowo występującą na Berk jest niebieski oleander, którym żywią się Wrzeńce, i które są trujące dla gadów, w tym także smoków. Występuje też smoczymiętka - ziele, które smoki bardzo lubią. Na wyspie pojawiają się też uprawy rolne wikingów, głównie kapusta. Historia Przybycie wikingów Wikingowie zasiedlili wyspę około trzystu lat przed fabułą filmów. Wybudowali drewniane domy, jednak okazało się, że w okolicy żyją smoki, regularnie atakujące wyspę w celu zdobycia pożywienia. Ich ogień palił domy, które mieszkańcy wioski nieustannie odbudowywali. Wodzowie Zanim Stoick Ważki został wodzem, panowali przed nim inni, niektórzy nazwani z imienia, wodzowie. Byli to między innymi Bernardyn I i jego syn Bernardyn II (zwany Czkawką). Według Śledzika, większość wodzów zabijało swoich ojców, by przejąć tytuł. Młodość Czkawki Przez wiele pokoleń wikingowie walczyli ze smokami. Panowało wówczas prawo "zabij lub zgiń", zgodnie z którym każdy wiking miał walczyć w obronie wyspy i zabijać smoki. Gdy Czkawka był niemowlęciem, jego matka, Valka, była wówczas jedynym wikingiem, który nie chciał zabijać smoków i bronił ich. Pozostałych mieszkańców irytowało jej zachowanie, ponieważ powstrzymywała ich przed atakami, pozwalając smokom uciec. Gdy kobieta zobaczyła wdzierającego się do jej domu smoka, pobiegła synkowi na ratunek. Wówczas jednak ujrzała, że smok nie jest groźny, i zamiast go zabić, bez słów porozumiała się z nim. Chwilę później jednak zaatakował Stoick Ważki i wściekły smok uciekł, zabierając ze sobą Valkę. ''Jak wytresować smoka Wikingiem, który zmienił mentalność swojego klanu i ocalił wyspę przed kolejnymi atakami smoków, był Czkawka. Podczas jednego z licznych smoczych ataków, podczas których również spłonęły niektóre domy, jako pierwszy wiking zestrzelił Nocną Furię. Jednak zamiast ją zabić, wytresował, i przez długi czas musiał kryć się ze swoim przyjacielem. W końcu jednak prawda wyszła na jaw, zaś Stoick Ważki postanowił dopłynąć do Smoczego Leża, kolebki smoków atakujących wyspę, i wybić je wszystkie raz na zawsze. Wielki smok żyjący w Leżu został pokonany, zaś dzięki Czkawce wikingowie zaczęli tresować smoki, które zamieszkały na Berk. Jeźdźcy smoków W serialu pojawiają się dwa wrogie Wandalom plemiona: Łupieżcy oraz Berserkowie. Obu klanom zależy na pokonaniu wikingów i podpiciu wyspy Berk. Czkawka i jego przyjaciele, z pomocą smoków, walczą z nieprzyjaciółmi. W odcinku ''Kiedy uderza piorun wyspę nawiedza wielka burza. Przez siadowiska dla smoków, zbudowane przez wikingów, pioruny uderzały w domy, niszcząc je. W drugim sezonie, w odcinku Niespodzianki spod spodu, Albrecht Perfidny podłożył w podziemia wyspy jaja Szeptozgonów, a także jedno jajo Krzykozgona. Smoki wykopały tunele, dzięki którym swobodnie poruszały się pod wioską i nawiedzały wikingów. W odcinku Wielki lód cała wyspa opustoszała, kiedy nadeszły śniegi, ocean zamarł, a dzięki lodowi wyspę nawiedziły Szybkie Szpice. Wikingowie ukryli się w Zatoczce, a niektórzy zostali sparaliżowani przez żądła smoków. Wikingom udało się wywabić smoki z wyspy. W odcinkach Wyrzutki rozegrała się ostateczna walka między Wandalami a Łupieżcami i Berserkami. Albrecht Perfidny przeszedł na stronę Stoicka Ważkiego i razem pokonali Dagura Szalonego. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Pięć lat po zjednoczeniu ras smoków i ludzi wikingowie żyli beztrosko u boku skrzydlatych stworzeń. Pojawiło się jednak nowe zagrożenie ze strony szalonego łowcy smoków, Drago Krwawdonia, który pragnął zdobyć wszystkie smoki do swojej armii. Stoick Ważki, po otrzymaniu wieści o zagrożeniu, rozkazał uziemić wszystkie smoki i zabronił komukolwiek opuszczać wyspę. Czkawka jako przyszły wódz postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i odnaleźć wroga. Ten jednak postanowił zaatakować, najpierw Smocze Sanktuarium. Po odniesieniu zwycięstwa i zdobyciu wierności wszystkich smoków dzięki Alfie, Drago postanowił zaatakować Berk. Oszołomostrach zionął lodem i zniszczył wioskę, zaś wszystkie mieszkające w niej smoki zmusił do posłuszeństwa. Wyspę wyzwolił Szczerbatek, który sprzeciwił się Alfie i pokonał wielkiego smoka, odrąbując mu kieł. W wyniku ataku większość budynków została zniszczona, zaś wioska pokryta lodem, jednak wikingowie podjęli odbudowę. Obok Twierdzy stanął pomnik Stoicka Ważkiego. W grze ''School of Dragons Berk jest jedną z pięciu głównych lokalizacji w grze School of Dragons. Jest to główna wioska, w której mieszkają wikingowie. Dostać się do niej można za pomocą Taxi, statku lub własnego smoka. W Berk znajdują się takie obiekty jak: *Great Hall (Twierdza) *Store (sklep) *Taxi (środek transportu, który stanowi smok Drzewokos) *Statek transportujący do szkoły *Miejsca do połowu ryb W grze DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies thumb|left|Mapa Berk w grzeW grze DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies wyspa Berk jest podzielona na wiele ciekawych miejsc, z których każde zamieszkane jest przez inne gatunki smoków, rosną w nich różne typy roślin, które można zbierać, i można między tymi miejscami podróżować na swoim smoku. Na geografię wyspy Berk w grze składają się: Wioska Berk, Niedostępna Zatoczka, Wielki Ocean Zachodni, Rafa Niszczyciela, Wyspa Lawowych Prostaków, Wyjące Lasy, Mglista Góra, Zatoka Czarnego Serca oraz Urwisko Dzikich Smoków. W książkach Wyspa Berk pojawia się w książkach Cressidy Cowell pod nazwą Głuplandia. Ciekawostki *Wyspa Berk opiera się na bezludnej wyspie na zachód od Szkocji, którą Cressida Cowell często odwiedzała, gdy była dzieckiem. *Wyspa Berk może być inspirowana wyspą Wyspą Niedźwiedzią znajdującą się w Norwegii. Wystają tam charakterystyczne klify i formacje skalne, do złudzenia przypominające skały Berk. * Mimo,że Drago nakazał swojej armii płynąć na Berk to pod koniec drugiej części filmu nigdzie jego armi nie widać Zobacz też en::Isle of Berk es::Isla de Berk ru::Остров Олух it:Berk Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Wyspy Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:Miejsca z filmów Kategoria:Miejsca z gier Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk